1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for supporting and storing footwear and more particularly pertains to a new footwear storage rack for easily and conveniently supporting and storing footwear such as Wellington boots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a means for supporting and storing footwear is known in the prior art. More specifically, a means for supporting and storing footwear heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,685; U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,389; U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,573; U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,050; U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,294; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,512.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new footwear storage rack. The inventive device includes a base means, a tubular support member having a lower portion with a slot therein and further having an upper portion with a retractable catch member therein, a footwear support member being essentially a disk and having a plurality of wedge-shaped slots extending in the circumference and spaced thereabout, and a handle means removeably attachable to the upper portion of the tubular support member for carrying and moving the footwear storage rack as desired.
In these respects, the footwear storage rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily and conveniently supporting and storing footwear such as Wellington boots.